Belarus In The Flesh
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: After living up to her brother's exspectations for so many years, Belarus has finally just said fuck it and is going to let loose. Belarus, the now gothic country and needless to say, is getting more attention then ever from the boys and especially from her 'dearest' brother. Its time to kick ass, break hearts and flip off the world cause Belarus is pissed!
1. Not Real Chapter

This isn't a chapter yet but I wanted to see if any of you had anything you wanted for meh to put into it. My Belarus is going to be like a gothic punk cause in this, she is trying to live up to her brother's expectations so when she finally says screw it, what better way to do so than become a misfit?!

I'm going to add on to this soon but only if I get some really good reviews or hell, just send meh some thoughts and i will be happy.

In Eternity, Bloody Kaoru.


	2. The Idea

Hello, my name is Belarus, well that's not my real name but you can find out that later. I am seventeen years old and I am in love with my brother, Russia. I have long silver blonde hair and purple colored eye and pale skin. We aren't actually related by blood, but out countries are. You see, i want Russia to marry me but he only ever thinks of me as family and it hurts my heart. So i'm going to try to convince him that we should be together!

I walked down the hallway to Ivan's room, growing more nervous by the minute. I was somewhat afraid of what might happen but this could actually work!

Knock knock

"Who is it?" I heard my brother's semi deep voice call out. "It is me, brother." I said, my voice nervous. "Oh, Belarus! Come in!" Russia called out. I slowly opened the door and walked into his study, standing by his desk. "What is it, sister?" Ivan asked with his adorable russian accent. "Brother, do you love me?" I almost whispered. Ivan looked at me curiously, "Of course I do. You're my little sister, why wouldn't I?" "Brother, I mean, do you LOVE me?" I said against my will. Ivan almost looked annoyed and he sighed, "Belarus, why must you keep asking when you know that I have no feelings like that towards you?" "Brother, I love you! I think that we should be together!" I pleaded. "Belarus, you're my little sister and besides, I have feelings for someone else." Russia sighed as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. I stared down at him in masked horror, "Oh." I slowly started to back away from him and he stood up, his eyes wide. "Belarus, wait." Russia said as I ran out of the room crying. I feel like such a fool, he's in love with someone else, probably sister. Who wouldn't like her, she's perfect!

I ran away from my home and darted to the one place I always felt safe, Japan's house.

I was crying in the garden when Japan and China found me. "What is wrong Belarus?" Japan asked as China came over and comforted me. "Brother, he told me that he doesn't love me." I cried in a painful whisper. "Oh poor Belarus. Russia is so stupid, any man would be lucky to have you at his side." China said and rubbed my back soothingly. "You really think so?" I asked, looking up at him with glistening tears in my eyes. He stiffened slightly and blushed but nodded. I smiled and wiped my tears away, "China, you're right! Why do I have to be so bothered by him? There are plenty of men in the world and I'm bound to find love sometime." "That's the spirit." China smiled. "Oh, sorry about just hiding in your backyard and all, I just feel really safe here." I apologized to Japan. He smiled at me calmly and said "It's fine, you're welcome here."

As I started to walk back to my home that I shared with my brother and sister, I had an idea. All I ever did was try to please Ivan but what about what I want? I should be in my rebellious stage so why not start it now? I smiled and evil smile and ran to the nearest Hot Topic.

I know it's short but in order for me to write more, I need some reviews!XD


	3. The Change

Chapter Two, The Change

I ran to the mall, searching for Hot Topic as though my life depended on in, though it kind of did. I ran into there and I pretty much grabbed one of everything and a lot of black makeup. I checked out all of it and then changed into it. As I walked out of the changing room, I wore tight black leather pants and knee high black boots and a tight black leather vest that showed off some of my stomach and part of my back with no sleeves. I pulled my silver blonde hair up into a spiked pony tail and coated my eyes in some heavy black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow and some even darker purple lip gloss coated my lips. I put on a spiked belt and some silver chains around my neck and some black, fingerless leather gloves and some black upper arm bands with metal buckles on them and called it good.

I put in some earrings for my newly pierce several times ears and grabbed my several bags and walked out of them store. I watched as several people turned to stare at me, so gave them the bird with a sickly sweet smile. "Nice clothing freak." A high pitched female voice said from behind me. I looked over my should with a bored look and said, "Says the whore who doesn't know what pants are." Her face became red and she sneered at me, saying "And at least I'm not some wannabe who has no life and is able to get a boyfriend." That made me stiffen and she saw it. I turned to her and scowled my meanest scowl with a deadly glare and put my stuff down. I whipped out one of my knives that I hid in my heeled boots and pointed it at her. "Do you know who I am, American?" I said in an evil voice, my eyes set in a glare. "Does it look like I care who you are?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Then maybe I should kill you so you do know. I am Belarus, sister to Russia." I said darkly. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up, backing away at the sound of my country name and my brother's. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She exclaimed. "The perhaps now that you do, you will beg for your life and my mercy." I said boredly. She begged but I didn't really care so I walked away with my bags in hand.

I sat at a small coffee shop and ordered a caramel coffee and texted Hungary.

Me:Hey r u bzy?

Hungary:Not rely, i'm w/ Austria at his place.

Me:Figures.

Hungary:=) so watcha need Bel?

Me:I wanna no if ya wanna hang. I got a new look so dnt stare 2 much.

Hungary:kk, I c u soon.

I waited for about ten minutes or so until I saw the famillar maid dress that she always wore. "Oh wow, you look badass!" Hungary gushed. I smiled at her and laughed lightly, "And you look like a maid. Why not get something new?" "Oh could we please?" Hungary asked, "I smiled and nodded. I finished my coffee and Hungary and I walked back to Hot Topic.

We picked out a simple mid thigh length, black dress with a tight black and blue leather bodice with chains looped around her waist and some strappy, black high heeled shoes. I used some of my makeup and and coated her eyes with some blue eyeliner and a light brush or black eyeliner and some blue tinted lip gloss. I talked her into getting her lip pierced with a silver hoop and her ears four times. I pulled half of her hair back and braided the half pony tail.

"Wow, you look really hot, no homo." I said with a small laugh. Hungaru smiled and twirled in her new dress, giggling lightly with a blush on her cheeks. "I do look amazing! Thank you so much Bel." She hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "I think we should show these new outfits of to the other countries." "I wonder what Austria will think." Hungary muttered sadly. "I'm sure we won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, you look absolutely wonderful." I said to her, walking out of the store with more bags.

At the place where the countries meet

"So this meeting is boring!" America said, leaning back in his chair. "Then shut up already!" China shouted at him. "China, use your manners." England said with a stern voice. "Fine. America, could you _please_ shut the hell up?" China said as he rolled his eyes. "Um, no." America said and laughed. Japan simply sat there in silence and watched as the other countries fought. "All of you, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Germany shouted. Everyone stopped talking.

"What is the point of this meeting?" Russia asked with his slightly thick accent. "I'm not sure, something America wants to say." France said. "Everyone, I think that we should make me into the world's hero." America said loudly. Germany face palmed himself and Italy still had his stupid smile and squinting eyes one his face. "Are you stupid? Why the hell should we do that?" China exclaimed madly.

"Because America rules!" America stated with a laugh. It was then that the door opened and Belarus and Hungary came in. "Bel?" China asked. "Yeps, it is I, Belarus, in the flesh." I said while rolling my eyes. "Hungary?" Austria asked as he walked in. "Yes." Hungary blushed and a small smile was on her face as she watched him look her over. "You look beautiful." Austria said. "Thank you." Hungary said in a small whisper.

"Nat, what are you wearing?" Ivan asked, his voice filled with shock. Belarus looked at Russia boredly, "Pants?" "What happened to your dress I got you?" Russia asked me. "It's at my house in the washer." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Cliff hanger

Sorry but I want reviews.


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


	5. The Past Begins to Shines

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru. Sorry, I've been updating my other Belarus story called War on the Inside and my boyfriend has taken up A LOT of my time. Thank you for your reviews, I really love hearing what you guys have to say and wtfdude, I LOVE COOKIES! But please don't put vodka on it cause then my big brother Russia will take it from. Damn drunk….

Chapter Three

Recap:

_"So this meeting is boring!" America said, leaning back in his chair. "Then shut up already!" China shouted at him. "China, use your manners." England said with a stern voice. "Fine. America, could you please shut the hell up?" China said as he rolled his eyes. "Um, no." America said and laughed. Japan simply sat there in silence and watched as the other countries fought. "All of you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Germany shouted. Everyone stopped talking._

_"What is the point of this meeting?" Russia asked with his slightly thick accent. "I'm not sure, something America wants to say." France said. "Everyone, I think that we should make me into the world's hero." America said loudly. Germany face palmed himself and Italy still had his stupid smile and squinting eyes on his face. "Are you stupid? Why the hell should we do that?" China exclaimed madly._

_"Because America rules!" America stated with a laugh. It was then that the door opened and Belarus and Hungary came in. "Bel?" China asked. "Yeps, it is I, Belarus, in the flesh." I said while rolling my eyes. "Hungary?" Austria asked as he walked in. "Yes." Hungary blushed and a small smile was on her face as she watched him look her over. "You look beautiful." Austria said. "Thank you." Hungary said in a small whisper._

_"Nat, what are you wearing?" Ivan asked, his voice filled with shock. Belarus looked at Russia boredly, "Pants?" "What happened to your dress I got you?" Russia asked me. "It's at my house in the washer." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever._

End of Recap.

"But you, you always wear the dress I got you, did it get ruined?" Russia asked me worriedly. I rolled my eyes at him, "Why do I always have to wear that damn thing?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "You said you loved it though." Russia said quietly.

"Damn, when I was little." I said in an annoyed voice. "Bela, don't be to mean to the asshole, he obviously can't even tell when you like or dislike something. I guess he's just really stupid." Hungary laughed from slightly behind her.

"Stupid, more like dumbass to me." Belarus said to her. Hungary giggled and sat on the large country table. "Belarus, what happened to you?" Ukraine asked her little sister as she stood behind her younger brother Russia. "What does it look like **_sister?_**" Belarus spit the word out with disgust. "I don't even know who you are anymore!" Ukraine cried. "Like hell! You never knew who I was before this happened!" Belarus shouted, pointing a finger at her older sister.

"Bela, why are you acting like this?" Russia asked sternly. "Maybe it's because my eyes have finally opened." Belarus said as she turned to walk out the door. "What do you mean?" Russia asked. "I see you as who you are now, not my brother or anything else." She said over her shoulder and walked out the door, Hungary following behind her like a lost puppy.

"Wow Natty! You totally showed your siblings!" Hungary giggled, twirling a strand off her hair around her finger as she skipped beside Belarus. "And did it feel so good, too." Belarus smirked darkly. "I bet! Did you see the look on Russia's face? Totally hilarious!" Hungary giggled. "That moron obviously thinks I'm still the little girl that chased after him, hoping for marriage." Belarus sighed, annoyed about that.

"Hey Bela?" Hungary asked. "Yes Hungary?" Belarus asked back. "How come you wanted to marry Russia?" Hungary asked. Belarus stiffened and Hungary instantly began to say sorry. "It's alright Hungary, it's a good question. Truth is, when I was younger, Russia did everything for me. I wasn't allowed to do anything because big brother had already done it for me or would eventually." Belarus sighed sadly.

Cliff hanger! Review me please!


End file.
